Cybeast
A Cybeast, known as in Japan, is a large animal-like program from the Mega Man Battle Network series. There are two Cybeasts: Gregar and Falzar, and they are the final bosses in Mega Man Battle Network 6. Their appearance is often followed with the appearance of Evil Spirits, which are capable of creating barriers to areas of the Internet. They also appeared in Rockman.EXE Beast and in the MegaMan NT Warrior manga. History The Legend on the Net At the back of Central Area 3, separate statues for Gregar and Falzar reside. These statues tell the following story: "Long ago, there were 2 beasts with great powers on the Net... These 2 beasts were not friendly to each other, rather they fought each other again and again. They fought fiercely and greatly changed the face of the Net. People feared these 2 beasts and called them... Cybeasts... One of the Cybeasts was shaped like a great wolf... ... Cybeast Gregar. Its roar was enough to cause the whole Net to shake, and it devoured many Navis with its sharp fangs... The othe Cybeast was a giant bird-like beast... ... Cybeast Falzar. With its huge wings, it scattered objects all over the Net, and with its razor-sharp claws, it shredded many programs... This is where the 2 Cybeasts' reign of terror ended -- where they fought each other to the end... The chasm in this area was born from their clash, and the bottom of this pit is known as the Underground. It is said that even now, the Cybeasts are sleeping there..." The Creation of Gregar Cybeast Gregar was created over a period of time through an apparently random coagulation of bugs. As the coagulation grew and grew, it eventually mutated into a large wolf-like Multibug Organism, similar to Gospel. Gregar was a dangerous menace, tearing up large patches of the internet and deleting hundreds of NetNavis. The Creation of Falzar In response to the Gregar threat, scientists were at a loss. As no Navi had been able to get close enough to delete it, it seemed unstoppable. One man, Dr. Cain (the grandfather of Mayor Cain), came up with a solution: Create a second Cybeast, one under human control. This artificial Cybeast, Falzar, was shaped like a great bird. Unfortunately, due to its incredible power, the humans lost control of it, and it became as great a menace as Gregar. Dr. Cain was eventually shunned from society. The Battles With two Cybeasts loose on the internet, people seemed at a loss. However, Falzar, whatever its lack of control, had been designed with one purpose in mind: to defeat Gregar. Instead of joining forces with its wolf-like counterpart, Falzar attacked it. The two repeatedly clashed, until one day they arrived at a stalemate. Onlookers described it as "The first one to move would lose". The two remained there, glaring at each other mercilessly, as the Navis built a pit around them. This pit was known as the Underground. Over the years, the two became dormant. Likewise, a HeelNavi cult developed that worshipped the Cybeasts. The Awakening Years after the original incident, Lord Wily learnt of the Cybeasts, and sought to use their power. He used CircusMan.EXE to drain Navi Energy from innocent victims. When CircusMan had enough energy, he used it to reawaken the Cybeasts, and quicky absorbed one (Opposite to the named version in the game [i.e.: Mega Man Battle Network 6: Cybeast Gregar will have Falzar taken]) into his large stomach before they had a chance to react. He found he could not hold the other and left, bringing the Cybeast to Wily. MegaMan set out to attack the remaining Cybeast, eventually absorbing it into his own body. Cain, the Mayor of Central Town, still sore about his grandpa's treatment for his creation of Falzar, also used WWW to gain the Cybeasts to punish society, also secretly heading the Cybeast cult as "the priest." The Defeat MegaMan carried the Cybeast with him for some time, using its power and, during encounters with World Three, would find that the creature within would take over his body. Eventually, in a final confrontation with Wily, the Cybeast would be pulled out of his body. Wily sent the Cybeasts into two humongous Copybots, and planned to use them to destroy the Net society. Eventually, Colonel.EXE and Iris.EXE deleted the Cybeast Wily had controlled, and MegaMan fought his own. After the beast's defeat, it returned to MegaMan's body and attacked Colonel and Iris, who merged and pulled the Cybeast out of MegaMan, then blew themselves and WWWHQ up to delete the Cybeast for good. In the anime The Cyber Beasts are from Beyondard and fought against each other for a long time, using an army of Zoanoroids and viruses that can Beast Out. After a long battle, Gregar manages to beat Falzar, but Wily from Beyondard uses Trill to combine the two and have it as his new body, Super Cybeast. Despite its power, the Beast Cross Fusion MegaMan manages to seemingly destroy it. In Rockman.EXE Beast+, the Professor revives the Super Cybeast only now named Grezar, only sending back to the Cyber World by deleting it. Category:Mega Man Battle Network series Category:Species Category:Antagonists